


Paperwork

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Child Abuse, Jealous James Bond, Looking for a hero, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prompt Fic, Snarky Q, Socially Awkward Q, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:<br/>James had met Q before. During a rescue mission dealing with human trafficking there was a little boy he saved. A clever boy with a sharp mind, a sharper tongue and a great sense for technology. Q doesn't remember it's Bond who saved him. He is trying to find the agent that he owes his life too. Cue bond getting weird déjà vu feels & jealousy towards the mysterious agent; Q being adorably oblivious; and Alec or Tanner greatly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags...  
> Forgive the writing, it's early in the morning.   
> Hope this passes inspection.

Paperwork  


Q didn’t know the name of the mission, but he knew when it had occurred so he was shifting through old files, trying to find the man he owed his life to. He had only been eleven years old when the agent had saved him, well, not just him, but it had mattered to Q and Q had never managed to say thank you. Being Quartermaster gave him the chance to find him and say thank you…if he was still alive, it _had_ been twenty-three years after all.

Of course, that meant going through paper files… That was the only downside to the whole thing.

“What are you looking for?” Alec asked, stepping into the office, noticing the heavy stacks of paper files spread all over Q’s desk.

“Oh, an old mission…back in the early nineties…”

“What for? Something come up again?” Alec inquired.

“Oh, no it’s just…someone saved my life, a British agent, I never got to say thank you, I’m trying to find them again.”

“Ooh, were they pretty?”

“I can’t remember… I was pretty sickly…managed to break a code on a door for them, but I passed out, woke up in a hospital…can’t remember much, except it was a man, strong and kind… I remember he teased me for having a sharp tongue. But…the details are fuzzy.”

“You sound a bit enamored.”

“He saved my life, I’d at least like to thank him… He must be in his forties now at least…but I want to say thank you.”

“So what was he like?” Alec teased.

“I don’t remember much, 006. I was more than a bit malnourished, a bit addicted to cocaine, and really young at the time.”

“Addicted to cocaine?” Alec asked with wide eyes.

“It wasn’t my fault, besides you don’t get into MI6 with a spotless history, do you?”

“No… Was he a double-o? I might be able to help you if he was. I mean, I was just promoted back then…hate to date myself, but it’s true.”

“I don’t think so, he was too kind to be a double-o.” Q commented, looking back down at the files.

“Wow, thanks.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean, young, innocent, not ruined by the job yet… Not worn out, you know?”

“Like that sounds better. I just meant to return this.” Alec said, holding out a gun. Q put it down on his desk before returning to the files.

“Thank you, 006.”

“Good luck finding your hero.”

“Mmhmm.” Q said, waving him off.

800Q8

From the beginning there was something familiar about the new Quartermaster, but James couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Something about his dark hair and sharp tongue reminded James of someone he knew once, but he wasn’t quite sure who it was. It didn’t matter who Q was like though, James liked him, not whoever he was like.

“Brooding still? Upset that I beat your shooting scores?” Alec asked with a smile, sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk.

“You cheated.”

“Hardly cheating if you left yourself open to sabotage.” Alec smirked. “By the way, if you want to make a move on the boy, I’d do it soon.”

“Why?” James asked.

“Because he’s enamored with some agent who saved his life when he was a kid.”

“Enamored?” James asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

“Enough that he’s looking through paper documentation for the bastard, yes.” Alec nodded.

 _That_ was serious news indeed. Q hated paperwork, especially in paper form.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, so… I’d go and talk to him before he finds his hero.” Alec warned.

“But…he doesn’t even know the agent, I mean, not at all.” James said, a pang of hurt and jealousy piercing his heart. Q couldn’t have fallen in love with someone he didn’t know…could he? Then again…Q was going through paperwork…he _never_ did that, for anyone. What if he did find him? Could he fall in love with this other agent? James almost hoped that the agent had died or that maybe he was in some prison camp. James leant towards death because it was final…and because the man had managed to save Q, so he deserved at least better than torture.

“I’ve never seen you so nervous before.”

“I’ve got to go talk to him…or something.”

“He didn’t take too well to your flirting last time, you know…maybe you should just let him be.” Alec commented.

“No… I just, I’m just going to talk to him.”

“Alright.” Alec chuckled before following James out of the office, only heading towards Tanner’s desk. “So, interesting reading?”

“Yes, did you know Q was kidnapped at the age of eight and sold into a human trafficking ring? Poor thing was hooked on cocaine before he turned nine.”

“That’s hellish… Did you find out who the agent was on the assignment?”

“You’ll never believe it, it was Bond, back before he was a double-o. He was…twenty, almost twenty-one at the time, just a pup.” Tanner commented.

“That’s funny.” Alec chuckled. “Funny story, alright? Tell anyone and we’re both dead. James has had a crush on Q for months. Q has been pretty much oblivious, but now he’s searching for the man who saved his life…and we all know who that is. Wonder how this’ll turn out.” Alec chuckled.

“Want to watch? Because you know for all of his social obliviousness Q’s just as enamored with Bond as he is with Q.”

“Obviously, have you seen them? They’re always watching each other when the other’s not looking.” Alec chuckled. “Shall we break the news to Q?”

“Let’s.”

800Q8

“What are you doing here, Bond?” Q asked, not looking up from his files.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You have a very distinct walking pattern.” Q commented. He didn’t need to mention that the security system alerted him in whenever James walked towards his office.

“What are you working on?”

“Trying to find someone…” Q said with a small smile. “What do you need?”

“I was just wondering if—”

“Q?”

 _Foiled by fucking Alec…some friend._ James scoffed to himself.

“Yes, 006?” Q asked.

“Sorry, just needed to ask James a question. Do you remember the Cesling mission?”

“Cesling…that was…a very long time ago, why do you ask?” James asked.

“Well…” Alec shrugged nodding to Q. James looked at Q, confused, before he noticed it.

_James walked down the aisle, he needed to find his way out of the facility, but the doors had locked. He his gun out and at the ready when he heard a small noise. He whirled to his right and saw a young boy, crouched, hidden in a corner. “Don’t kill me…”_

_“Why didn’t you get out with the others?” James asked, lowering his gun slightly, offering a hand to the little boy. He was deathly skinny, track marks littered his arm, his green eyes were out of focus, his body bruised, his hair greasy, and his bones veins showed through his pale skin._

_“You wouldn’t get out without me.”_

_“What?”_

_“They set up security differently. I can get you out.”_

_“What do you know about it?”_

_“I’m smart…that’s why they don’t like me as much. I can get you out, unlock the doors.”_

_“You sure?” Was it just a high talking or was the boy as clever as he—?_

_“Do I look like I’m unsure? I know my own abilities, far better than you do.”_

_“You’ve got a sharp tongue on you.”_

_“You’ve got five minutes before they come and kill you, I suggest you let me help…but…I can’t really walk very well. I hope you know how to use your legs well enough for two.”_

The little boy who’d gotten him out, who had been so weak he hadn’t been able to walk. The little boy he’d personally taken to a hospital and left only once he’d seen him stabilized… That little boy had grown up to become Q.

“What is it?” Q asked Alec.

“Oh, nothing. I’m sure you’ll work it out.” Alec winked before he handed Q a file and left with Tanner from the doorway.

“I’ll never understand him.” Q chuckled. “What did you need?”

“Dinner?”

“I’m sure you can get it yourself, I’m not a cook.” Q said, opening the file.

“No… I meant for both of us—”

“Oh…it was you?” Q asked with wide eyes. “You probably don’t remember but…”

“I knew how to use my legs after all. Glad to see you can walk now. Kicked your habit?” James asked with a smile.

“Yeah…took me a few years…but I did… Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” James smiled. “Dinner?”

“I told you, I don’t—”

“Q, I’m talking about a date…”

“Oh.” Q blushed and looked down, biting his lip. “Yes, I’d like that, very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
